To Walk In My Shoes
by smokehighcuztheworldslow
Summary: Just walk through their relationship with them. Drabble-ish fic. AH Canon couples.
1. When They Were 15

**To Walk in My Shoes**

**Pairing: EdwardxBella**

**AH**

**Rated: K**

**Summary: Jumping through the years they've known each other.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella, 15: 2003<strong>

I had a really good time.

Great time actually.

One thing. My feet were killing me. Stupid, fricking high heels.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked me. Shit. What were we talking about? Movies...that's it.

"Um, yeah I'm fine." I winced, trying to shift the weight from my burning in pain right foot to my nearly broken left foot.

Why hadn't I just worn flats?

"Well your feet don't" He said, obviously really concerned. We had walked back from the movies and were already in my neighborhood and everything was quiet. It was 10:30pm after all, I was cutting it close to my curfew.

Edward looked around to see if anyone was looking, before kicking off his dirty chucks. He pushed them to me with his sock covered foot and grinned this stupid, adorable, boy grin.

"Go on." He smiled. Does he want me to...wear his shoes?

"It's fine, Edward. I don't want your shoes-"

"Oh, come on. I don't care and I swear they're clean. And if you're crippled how will we go to Six Flags next week?" He pouted. Oh god, for the love of...

I slipped of the cute black heels Alice had purchased for me and hooked them in my fingers before slipping my very small feet into his very big shoes.

I tried them out, and they flopped with every step but they were hella comfier than my heels.

"Thank you, Edward." I said when we got to my front porch. He nodded and shot me an adorable grin that led me to planting a solid kiss right on his smirky mouth.

"Goodnight." I giggled as I ran up the porch steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Ook...sooo...<strong>

**this is my second story thing. they'll all be very short I guess but I'll update whenever I feel inspired. This was inspired by a picture I saw on 9gag but I can't find it anymore**

**Please review!**


	2. When They Were 18

**To Walk in My Shoes**

**Pairing: EdwardxBella**

**AH**

**Rated: K**

**Summary: Jumping through the years they've known each other.**

**Disclaimer: (Cause I forgot last time) SMeyer owns Twilightyus. And 9Gag owns the funniest cutest quotes everzarsharnarekljdf. Yeah. Most chapters will be inspired by 9Gag. **

**I am a 9Gag ho. **

**A/N Below.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella, 18: 2006<strong>

**EMasen_01**: What are you wearing? ;)

**IsaSwan: **You want me to send you a picture?

**IsaSwan: **Cuz i'm sure all the boys on the team would loveee to see :)

**EMasen_01: **Changed my mind. i'm sure what you're wearing is ridiculously ugly.

**IsaSwan: **Now i'm offended babe. you saying i'm ugly?

**EMasen_01: **Fuck. no. because you're mine. so to everyone else you...must be ugly

**IsaSwan:** Oh, you putting the moves on me, Masen? i can see why you're such a catch at school...

**EMasen_01: **Hell yes. you know they all want me ;)

**IsaSwan: **Do i have to worry about you loving someone other than me anytime soon?

**EMasen_01: **Not anytime soon baby, but eventually, hopefully, yes.

**IsaSwan: **WHAT?

**EMasen_01: **Yup.

**IsaSwan: **...

**~_IsaSwan _has went offline~**

**EMasen_01: **Hopefully 10 years from now. She'll look like you and she'll call me daddy... :)

**EMasen_01: **SHIT.

**EMasen_01: **that's it. bella, i'm calling you.

**~_IsaSwan _is online~**

**EMasen_01: **Bella?

**EMasen_01: **Um...are you there?

**EMasen_01: **Shit. did I freak you out?

**EMasen_01: **I didn't mean it like...I was hoping...

****EMasen_01:**** did you at least read what i wrote just now?

**EMasen_01: **!

**IsaSwan: **Be at my house in 10, bring the condoms.

**~_IsaSwan _has gone offline~**

**~_EMasen_01 _has gone offline~**

* * *

><p><strong>hellohello.<strong>

**i've decided i'm just hellalazy so all the short ass chapters will be messages. **

**yes.**

**instanto messages.**

**and i don't think I have read a story that is like this so at the moment this was my own thought.**

**But if you have written a story in this format and feel that I have copied you, I am truly sorry but this idea came out just because.**

**I'm just a lazy lazy fatty person. **

**Please review! tell me if its crap.**

**in a nice way**

**like**

**a nice**

**"you're crap, never show your virtual face again"**

**not like**

**"FUCKYAOBITCH"**

**ok.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
